X and Y,Shuriken of Power
by Death Sceptile
Summary: Can Xavier(Calem) Become the Champion of Kalos?
1. A Pokemon To Collect

**Hello, DeathSceptile here, you probably haven't heard of me because this is my Fanfiction debut!**

**This story is set in the Kalos region of pokemon. The main character shall be Xavier(Calem) and his rivals will be Yvonne(Serena),Shauna,Tierno and starter shall be Froakie,and he may or may not Nickname his pokemon! Thanks for taking interest in this story,and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Pokemon to collect**

* * *

Xavier woke up and went to the mirror and changed into a blue jacket and blue 'd just moved to Vaniville Town and wanted to make a good first impression on his new neighbours . He wondered whether he should wear a blue hat as well,but decided against it and chose a red one instead. He went downstairs and saw his mum happily chatting with two girls."Xavier will be really happy to meat you,Oh! there he is! Hey,Xavier,This is Shauna and this is Yvonne,They were dying to meet you!"said Xaviers mother.

"Er...Hi!" said Xavier. Yvonne had long blonde hair,a red hat ,with sunglasses,a black and grey shirt and a red skirt and Shauna had brown hair in an elaborate formation with two loops and two pigtails, a pink shirt with black bows and blue denim shorts.

"Hi!" said the two girls simultaneously.

"Xavier,the great and wonderful professor Augustine Sycamore has chosen five people,including you,me,and Yvonne to go to a meeting place in Aquacorde town and get our first pokemon!" exclaimed Shauna,"I'm so excited!"

"You're always excited"sighed Yvonne,"Hey,Xavier, You should see what your mum just got you!"

Xavier walked up to his mother and was given GoogleGlass Sunglasses!

"These will tell you what pokemon you are looking at and how healthy they are using a level/hp bar system called can connect to pokedexes and even have an app system installed,they all start with Dexbar and Skype! Isn't that cool? If you capture a pokemon it will analyse it and tell you how powerful they are with a statistics system!"Exclaimed his Mum.

"Well, we should go to Aquacorde town now,we don't want to be stuck here forever!"said Shauna, boredly.

They walked through Vaniville town until they reached the huge town gates and ran over the old path to Aquacorde Town.


	2. Aquacorde Town

**Hi,Deathsceptile here,and Shuriken of power now has two Chapters!I would appreciate reviews and maybe you should show me how to use Fanfiction .net!Xavier shall recieve a Froakie who will be named Ninja,and will catch a Bunnelby but trade it to Shauna for a chance to get a Torchic!**

* * *

Xavier and his new friends had made it to Aquacorde town and Xavier was very had settled down at a table and met two more people,Tierno and Trevor.

"So,what pokemon am I getting?" asked Xavier

"Well,You can choose between Chespin,Fennekin and Froakie" explained Trevor,an intelligent boy with a camera,"But first, I've got to give you this Pokedex"

"Can I link it to my Google Glass Sunglasses?" asked Xavier

"Yes,it links automatically!"said Trevor"Anybody without Google Glass can have a Galaxy Gear from this here bag!"

After registering each other on Skype,they had a look at the starters.

* * *

**POKEDEX**

* * *

**Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokemon**

**It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

**It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**

**Froakie will evolve into Frogadier at level 16 and Greninja at level 36**

* * *

**Fennekin the Fox Pokemon**

**Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**

**Fennekin evolves into Braixen at level 16 and Delphox at level 36**

* * *

**Chespin the Spiny Nut Pokemon**

**The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**

**Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it.**

**It evolves into Quilladin starting at level 16, which evolves into Chesnaught starting at level 36.**

* * *

Xavier was really thinking thinking about it for a while,he said"Froakie, Because I've always wanted one!"

"Here it is!"said Trevor

"I shall name it Ninja" said Xavier.

After everybody got a pokemon, they all collected letters from a Delibird that had come from the Professor,and went on their way home

* * *

**So there is Chapter 2! Reviews are welcome  
!**


	3. First Battle

**Xavier's First Battle! Yvonne will be the judge and Shauna will be the opponent.**

**Xavier's Party:**

**Ninja(Froakie)(Male) LV5-Pound,Growl,Bubble**

Xavier was on the way to Vaniville Town when Shauna and Yvonne ran up to him.

Shauna said"You shall be the opponent in my Pokemon Battle Debut!Okay Li'l Fennekin, its our first battle, lets win it with style!"

Xavier sent out Ninja and shouted"Ninja, strike first with Bubble!"

Shauna's Fennekin was hit hard by the bubble attack,and Shauna said"Fennekin , use Ember!"

Xavier checked Ninja's health on GoogleGlass Dexbar(an app which shows HP and Power Level bars next to the pokemon you see) and said"Ninja,pound her Fennekin down with a combo of Bubble and Pound!"

Ninja bounced into the air,covered his arm with bubbles and slammed it down on Fennekin ,using the bubbles to deal extra damage to the fire type.

Fennekin fainted from the blow,leaving Ninja Glowed blue before going back to normal in a shower of stars. Dexbar showed that he had leveled up.

"Hey! I wasn't finished watching my cute Li'l Fennekin!"Exclaimed Shauna, throwing Xavier some money,"You're amazing Xavier,Let me fix up your pokemon!"

Xavier had won his first battle!

**Still no reviews? Please?At least one?**


	4. Returning home

**Death Sceptile here and Shuriken of Power is on chapter four already!On my first day of writing! Wow! I owe it all to you,readers,because seeing all those views encouraged me to go please,I need reviews on my story,they'll help me make reading this more enjoyable. In this story,The Pokemon league only allow four official moves but if your pokemon finds a way to end up using that move by strategy and not having learned the move by level up or TM it is allowed to be used outside your Four will be memorised by the pokedex and listed in a Combos part of your pokemon's profile. Once again,I really would appreciate reviews. PM me if you want me to add an OC of yours,and stay tuned for more of Shuriken Of Power**

**Xavier's Party:**

**Ninja(Froakie) lv6 Male:Moves(Pound,Growl,Bubble)Combos(PoppingPound( Bubble on arm and then pound))**

Xavier was home at last! He ran through the door and gave his mum a hug before giving her the letter,and showing her Ninja.

"So cute!"said Xavier's mum, admiring his Froakie"Oh! what's this? It says this letter is from somebody called Sycamore!What could it be?A love letter?Wow,what lovely handwriting!oh,I see! it's a request!Xavier,you've barely unpacked,lets get you and Ninja ready for the journey! here, I've packed you up, I even added a change of clothes!"

Suddenly a Rhyhorn burst through the open door."Rawr!Rawr!"Roared Rhyhorn,Xavier's childhood pet.

Xavier's google glass translated Rhyhorn to be saying:"Bye Bye,Xavier!" even though Xavier hadn't asked it to translate.

Xavier's mum giggled and said"rhyhorn wanted to give you a proper send-off!"

Xavier Sighed and left the house,saying goodbye to his mum


	5. Santalune Forest

**Welcome to Santalune will recieve a Torchic from Shauna next chapter in the Pokemon center. It won't be free though! **

**Xavier's party**

**Ninja(Froakie)LV8:Moves(Pound,Growl,Bubble,Quick Attack)Combos:PoppingPound(Covers arm with bubbles and uses pound) Speed Dodge(Dodges enemy attack with quick attack) Aqua Sprint (Cover yourself with bubbles and quick attack the enemy)  
**Xavier had walked back through Aquacorde town to get to Avance Trail. He had defeated a few Pidgeys and leveled up twice,learning quick attack.

Once Xavier got there,he saw Shauna and Yvonne happily chatting."Hey Xavier!"called Shauna "Come here to learn to catch a pokemon with me!"

After having Yvonne show them how to catch pokemon,They each recieved ten pokeballs from Yvonne."If I see a cute pokemon, I'll throw a bunch of pokeballs at it and we'll become friends!"shouted Shauna"I hope it won't hate me for hitting it with metal balls and stuffing them in a small space!" she added.

After having a lengthy conversation about the moral rightness of encapsulating living creatures in small confined places and forcing them to fight,they decided it was okay after listening to what Ninja,Chespin and Fennekin had to say about it.

Then they continued into the forest where they met Tierno and Trevor. Tierno got challenged to a battle and so did Xavier

Xavier was Challenged by Youngster Joey!

Joey sent out Scatterbug

Xavier commanded Ninja to use Quick Attack,hitting Scatterbug before it had time to react

"Scatterbug use Stun spore!"shouted Joey

"Ninja, cover yourself with bubbles to shield yourself from the dust and Quick attack to hit the enemy!"said Xavier

Ninja obeyed and the quick attack caused the bubbles to explode,causing Scatterbug to faint

Ninja levelled up in a shower of bubbles,gaining more power.

"Alrighty then, go Rattata!"said Joey

"Ninja,go in for an easy battle by jumping in the air and send bubbles at him!"

"Rattata,dodge it!"

But Ninja's bubbles hit their mark,lowering Rattata's Health to half

"Pound him Ninja! use PoppingPound"

Ninja bubbled his arm up and Pounded Rattata ,the bubbles popped and caused extra damage,defeating Rattata.

Froakie levelled up agin, creating a mini storm ow bubbles around him.

Joey gave him $40 and said "Woah,You beat my Rattata?"

Tierno ran up and said "Cool moves man! There's the end of the forest!"

Trevor said"There's a Pikachu, Bunnelby and Fletchling!"

a wild Bunnelby,Wild Pikachu, and wild Fletchling appeared!

Xavier sent out Ninja!

"Ninja use your new move Lick!"

Ninja used lick on the Pikachu,lowering it's HP to half

Fletchling defended Pikachu with a Tackle,and Bunnelby used Tackle,then Pikachu used Quick Attack.

Fortunately,with its awesome nimbleness, Ninja was able to avoid all three attacks,allowing Xavier to catch Pikachu,then heal it with a potion.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on Fletchling!

Due to the super effective attack,Xavier was able to catch _it_ as well.

Now only Bunnelby is left,Fletchling,Peck!

Fletchlingflew down to Bunnelby and pecked it a few times and Xavier caught Bunnelby.

"Xavier,you're a natural at catching pokemon!"said Yvonne


	6. Trade Time

**Wow,its really cool to be on chapter 6 already! Xavier has made it to Santalune city,the wonderful city which is full of benches! I don't have the game myself because I'm just ten but I have seen lots of videos about it and have based this story partly on watch?v=5tkeMtZM9uU and many different walkthroughs. I might have a better shot at getting mum to get it for me if people favourite this story and review though!If you're wondering,I look kind of like Xavier/Calem and I think I'm kind of like trevor, some test results came in last week and I got all A marked! Back to the story,Ninja(Froakie) Has levelled up and bunnelby and pikachu have no nicknames (for reasons that will be seen in this chapter)**

**Xavier's pokemon**

**PARTY:  
Ninja LV 13(Froakie): (Quick and agile)Moves(Pound Bubble QuickAttack Lick)**

**Beaker LV 10 (Fletchling):(Intelligent and can use its firepower to cause chemical reactions)Moves(Tackle Growl QuickAttack Peck)**

**Pikachu LV5:(Rather cute but incredibly weak)Moves(Growl Thundershock)**

**Bunnelby LV10:(Wants to have a carer that involves not battling)Moves(He won't tell Xavier)**

**Combos and Strategies:**

**Ninja:(Pop-Pound Bubble+Pound)(Bubble Shield (Bubbles on self Cover body in frothy water to reduce damage))(Aqua Tackle BubbleShield+Quick Attack)**

**Beaker:(Flammable Flaps (Flaps wings while creating a small fire on them and then quick attacks the opponent) similar to brave bird)(Ember growl(Growls at enemy while flaring up,causing the enemy to stop attacking for a while in fear))**

* * *

**Xavier **was bored,really 'd made it to Santalune City but he didn't know what he was meant to be doing,but then he had an idea.

* * *

**G-Glass Holo-Caster app(Lysandre Inc.) Texting Grace Xyla**

* * *

**Grace:Hi son,how is your quest going?**

**Xavier Calem: Good, I have a Fletchling,Bunnelby and Pikachu!What sort of quest is it I'm meant to be on?**

**Grace Calem:Oh! silly me! I didn't tell you did I?**

**Xavier Calem:(Sighs)**

**Grace Calem: :( Sorry!**

**Xavier Calem: The quest, remember?**

**Grace Calem: Right! You have to fill in data on all pokemon you encounter in that pokedex,It automatically uploads data on pokemon you meet**

**Xavier Calem:Oh!**

**Yvonne Serena has joined chat**

**Yvonne Serena:HI LOL**

**Xavier Calem: What else are we meant to do?**

**Yvonne Serena: LOLWAT?You didn't know?LOLWAT?**

**Xavier Calem:So?**

**Yvonne Serena:*Giggles*You have to beat the gym leaders as well**

**Xavier Calem:WHAT?**

**Yvonne Serena:Yep, YOLO**

**Xavier Calem:You're Joking right?**

**Yvonne Serena: Nope! Teehee!**

**Shauna Sana joined chat**

**Shauna Sana:Hi!**

** Can u Give me a Pikachu for this random Torchic I found?**

**Xavier Calem: YOU ARE GIVING A TORCHIC AWAY FOR A WEAK POKEMON LIKE PIKACHU?**

**Shauna Sana:Yep**

**Grace Calem:Xavier,accept that deal and give her that pikachu you told me about a while ago for the torchic or i'll disown you!**

**Xavier Calem:MUM?**

**Grace Calem:Joking Lolz**

**Yvonne Serena:You should probably accept the deal**

**Xavier Calem:It's not like I have a choice!**

**Xavier Calem Wifi traded with Shauna Sana a Pikachu for Ember the Torchic**

**Grace Calem:PEER PRESSURE!**

**Xavier Calem: MUM! **

**QUOTE:**"_Xavier,accept that deal and give her that pikachu you told me about a while ago for the torchic or i'll disown you!_"

**Hiker Hugo Farfetchedy:WHO HAS A BUNNELBY?**

**Xavier Calem:Me,*Sighs***

**Hiker Hugo Farfetchedy: I'll trade one of my farfetch'ds for that bunnelby**

**Bunnelby was traded For Quacklin the Farfetch'd**

**Xavier Calem has closed the chat room.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Reviews are more than welcome! I need OCs! I'm talking like Shauna!**


	7. Visiting Detourner Way

**Somebody has tipped Xavier off about some fire pokemon at Route 22! Hmm... I wonder what it is? Anybody who has played pokemon X and Y will know what firetype you find there! Also,since**

* * *

**PARTY:  
Ninja LV 14(Froakie): (Quick and agile)Moves(Water Pulse Bubble QuickAttack Lick)**

**Beaker LV 10 (Fletchling):(Intelligent and can use its firepower to cause chemical reactions)Moves(Tackle Growl QuickAttack Peck)**

**Ember LV10 (Torchic):(Timid Natured)Moves(Ember,Scratch,Focus Energy,Growl)**

**Quacklin LV10 (Farfetch'td):(Jolly natured)Moves:Leer FuryCutter Fury Attack AerialAce**

**Combos and Strategies:**

**Ninja:(Pop-Pound Bubble+Pound)(Bubble Shield (Bubbles on self Cover body in frothy water to reduce damage))(Aqua Tackle BubbleShield+Quick Attack)**

**Beaker:(Flammable Flaps (Flaps wings while creating a small fire on them and then quick attacks the opponent) similar to brave bird)(Ember growl(Growls at enemy while flaring up,causing the enemy to stop attacking for a while in fear))(SkyShield(Beaker creates a whirlwind around it to cause any attacks to miss))**

**Ember:(Ember,Scratch,Focus Energy,Growl)(Embrella(Shields itself with a fowerful ember attack forming a barrier)(Focus Power(Focuses energy to overcome confusion and mental be used to raise accuracy and overcome double team)))**

**Quacklin:(Aerial Cutter AerialAce+Fury AerialAce's accuracy allows fury cutter to strike over 5 times)(Air attack Aerial ace+Fury cutter same as Aerial Cutter)(Leek Shield(Shields itself from blows with stick))**

**Moves Created but not being added to the Moveset of the pokemon**

**Air Cutter(Pokemon slashes the air to send a blade of air at the at)**

**Bubble?(Froakie blows bubbles even if it isn't in its Moveset)**

**Gust(Wing whips up a gust of wind)**

**Ember(Blows an ember of fire at the enemy)**

**Slam(slams the enemy with something)**

* * *

Xavier ran to the edge of Santalune City,knowing exactly what to wanted to find a fire type Pokemon . He entered Route 22 thinking"This is where Shauna found Ember(Torchic) but the Pokedex says the only fire types here are Litleo! Wait, Litleo? I've always wanted one!"

Suddenly he saw the tail of a Litleo! He wanted a Litleo anyway so he jumped out at it,but it jumped from his grasp ,yelping in surprise! The Litleo growled and attacked with a powerful flame , demonstrating its power to Xavier, warning him against coming closer.

"Woah,you're a brave little guy!"said Xavier,sending out Ninja, "Bubble attack!on that Litleo!"

Ninja slashed the air and blew bubbles at Litleo,Litleo had seen the air get slashed and prepared itself for a Physical attack but instead got hit by a barrage of Bubbles, hitting it hard.

"Grarr!"said Litleo as it used Work Up to raise its Attack and Special Attack stats (according to the holographic display his sunglasses showed)

"Quick Attack!"shouted Xavier,and Ninja obeyed,glowing with a blue energy and jumping up,then speeding through the air and hitting Litleo head on.

Xavier threw a pokeball,catching Litleo

"I'll name you Pride!"said Xavier,spraying a potion on Litleo.

Suddenly...

**A wild Bunnelby appeared!**

**:( Xavier:"What? another one? Well, I'd better replace my old one!"**

**Xavier sent out Ninja!**

**Ninja used Quick Attack!**

**It's a critical hit!**

**Xavier used Pokeball!**

**Bunnelby was caught!**

**Bunnelby's data was added to the pokedex**

"I'll name _you _Digby!"said Xavier.

* * *

**Yay! Litleo and a Bunnelby!**

**Litleo is Lv 10 and Bunnelby is LV10 as well**

**Just so you know,the next chapter is a gym battle!**


End file.
